Halloween In The Town Of Berk
by a girl on the clouds
Summary: Una venganza se realizara en forma de broma este Halloween y los que la realizaran deberán tener cuidado si no quieren que todo termine en un desastre. Esta es la historia de Halloween que les prometí, tal vez y poco tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca :)


**Feliz**** Halloween ****atrasado. Si se preguntan por qué no subí el fiction el 31 fue porque tuve muchas cosas que hacer. Tuve que ir a la inauguración de las ofrendas de mi escuela, puse mi ofrenda, ayude a mi mama a hacer mucho pan de muerto, hoy tuve que ir a exponer las ofrendas de mi escuela, etc. etc. Nosotros los mexicanos cuando se trata de tradiciones tenemos muchas cosas que hacer (por lo menos en mi caso es así). Pero bueno no les doy más excusas porque tal vez no me crean XD.**

**Sin nada más que decir disfruten.**

* * *

><p>HOLOWEEN IN THE TOWN OF BERK<p>

Parte 1: Los Preparativos.

**Astrid´s**** P.O.V**

Solo faltada 1 día para la noche de Halloween; una de las celebraciones más esperadas para mí y mis amigos, ya que cunando éramos niños salíamos a pedir dulces a las casas de todos, todos los años, excepto este. La mayoría de nosotros hemos crecido, algunos más que otros, pero aunque tengamos 17 años no todos maduramos a esta edad. Un ejemplo: los gemelos Thorston, siempre haciendo las mejores bromas y asustando a todos, no tienen piedad de los niños.

Al entrar a preparatoria nos volvimos un poco más amargados, como suele pasarle a la mayoría de los adolescentes.

Pero este año decidimos dejar todo eso atrás.

Les contare; mis amigos y yo planeábamos hacer una fiesta de Halloween e íbamos a invitar a toda la escuela pero… la niñita mimada de Heather nos ganó, más bien, robo la idea y ahora los chicos y yo vamos a hacerle la mejor broma de Halloween jamás hecha.

Los chicos que no fueron invitados a la fiesta nos reunimos después de clases en la casa de mi amiga Rapunzel, o Punz, como la mayoría le decimos.

- Bien, sólo tenemos 1 día para perfeccionar la broma. Ahora, les recordare a todos lo que van a traer para mañana: Mavis, 2 litros de sangre falsa de la más asquerosa que puedas hacer.

- No te preocupes la sangre falsa es mi especialidad.- Mavis, una chica realmente simpática si te das tiempo de conocerla. Las apariencias engañas; su vestimenta es negra la mayoría del tiempo, pero no es "dark" ni mucho menos solitaria. La conocimos por su novio Jonathan que también es muy simpático.

- Jonathan, los efectos y la música más espeluznantes que encuentres.

- Claro Astrid. Las cosas para fiestas son mi especialidad.- John y Mavis estaban sentados en la esquina izquierda del sofá más grande frente a mí. El y Mavis casi todas la vacaciones las ocupan para viajar, les encanta.

- Eep, Guy. Ustedes serán los encargados de asustar a la gente.- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Se llevaran el susto de su vida ¿cierto Eep?

- Dalo por hecho.- Eep y Guy son pareja desde hace tiempo son muy tiernos juntos.

- Brutacio y Brutilda.- los gemelos los mejores haciendo desastres con estilo.- ya saben qué hacer.

- Ooh claro que sabemos que hacer.- dijo Brutacio, muy emocionado por el plan.

- Muy bien Patapez y Jack se encargaran de que nada salga mal, y con eso me refiero a que nadie llame a la policía o los vecinos vean lo que pasa. Estarán en la parte de enfrente de la casa.- ellos solo asintieron su trabajo era sencillo en sí, cuidar que nadie nos descubriera.

- Punz y Mérida estarán en la parte de atrás, preparando el escape por si algo sale mal ¿Ok?

- El escape, listo. No será problema.- Mérida uso un tono de despreocupación que me molesto un poco. Su trabajo era de mucha importancia ya que si nos atrapan, es el fin. Punz solo se quedó callada.

- Mérida, recuerda que su trabajo es muy muy importante…

- Si nos atrapan será tu culta, y créeme que seré el encargado de recordártelo por el resto de tu vida.- me interrumpió Jack, le encanta molestar a Mérida. Ella estaba sentada junto a Mavis y Jack en el otro extremo del sofá y las únicas personad que los separaban de matarse entre sí eran Punz y Anna.

- Espero que te lo tomes enserio mañana Mer.- le dije no muy contenta. Ella solo rodo los ojos y asintió.

- Bien, continúo. Anna será muestra infiltrada ya que Elsa no quiere ir y además fue la única de nosotros a la que invito, oh además ira con Kristoff que será de mucha ayuda.

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto Anna? Es decir… la chica no te ha hecho nada sería una tontería hacerlo.- Elsa salía de la cocina en dirección a su habitación pero se detuvo la escuchar el trabajo de su hermana Anna.

- Lo se Elsa pero después de ver lo que les ha hecho a ellos y más a Rapunzel… además yo sé que tu harías lo mismo por mi.- le respondió Anna. Las dos son muy buenas personas pero aunque llevo solo 2 meses de conocerlas sé que Anna tiene mucho corazón. No digo que Elsa no lo tenga, solo que a ella no le gusta cuando hay muchas personas alrededor.

- Solo… no te metas en problemas.- Elsa subió las escaleras y nos dejó.

- Ahora… Hipo y yo nos encargaremos del apagón antes de que empiecen los efectos después de eso, comienza la diversión. ¿Alguna duda?

- Si solo una ¿A qué hora hay que llegar? – Jack levanto la mano para preguntar. Heather no le ha hecho nada malo… aun, creo que cuando supo lo de la broma quiso formar parte; solo para divertirse un rato.

- La fiesta empezara a las 9:30, en la casa abandonada que ahora es una casa para eventos de Halloween. Nosotros llegaremos a las 9:25 para preparar todo, Anna y Kristoff llegaran a las 9:40 más o menos y actuaremos a las 10:00.- cuando se trata de organizar eventos soy buena, nunca he organizado una broma peor no hay mucha diferencia.- De acuerdo ya todos saben que van a hacer. Les doy las gracias a Punz por dejarnos usar su casa como lugar de reunión.

- ¿Ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto Mérida, tal vez no durmió bien y por eso está de ese mal humor.

- Ok ya se pueden ir. ¿Alguna otra pregunta antes de irse?

- Si yo tengo una… ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan mandona? – Solo una persona me conoce tan bien para decir algo así sin salir lastimado. Hipo estaba recargado en el marco del a pared que daba a la sala donde estábamos, espero que tenga una buena excusa por haber llegado tarde.

- Ja – Ja muy gracioso y si no hay otra pregunta… me voy.- tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta con Hipo.- Nos vemos mañana.

Salimos de la casa de Punz en dirección a la mía y cuando entramos por la puerta principal sucedió algo extraño para mí:

- Bueno… mis padres no están así ¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunte primero con un tono travieso y a la vez inocente.

- Esto.

En eso momento como estaba de espaldas entrando a la sala, hizo que me volteara para verlo, me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besarme. No los besos que normalmente me da, que son tiernos, suaves, amorosos. No, estos eran apasionados, duraderos, hambrientos. Me condujo hasta la sala y nos dejamos caer en el sofá más cercano que afortunadamente fue el más grande; nos acomodamos mejor en el sofá quitando los cojines de atrás para que tuviéramos más espacio y quedamos abrazados, seguimos besándonos unos minutos más antes que hablara:

- Estaba pensando… que como te van a castigar dentro de 1 día… deberíamos pasar todo el tiempo que podamos juntos antes de que encierren en tu cuarto.

- Ah no puedo creer que pienses que no va a funcionar…

- No digo que no funcione. Tal vez si lo haga pero… su descubren que fuimos nosotros… tu y yo no saldremos en un buen rato.

- Pero por lo menos podre vengarme por lo que nos hizo.

- Sigues pensando en eso.- su tono de voz se tornó triste, yo sabía porque.

- ¿Cómo no olvidarlo? Fue una época espantosa… además lo que nos hizo pasar no tiene nombre. Y sabes que nos solo lo hago por ti… sino por ti y por los chicos.

Heather había llegado meses después del comienzo de mi noviazgo con Hipo pero solo llego para empeorar las cosas, nos hizo dudar de nosotros mismos. Yo no caí tan bajo en su truco pero Hipo si e hizo que pensara que lo estaba engañando. Peleamos, no hablamos durante 2 semanas y aun cuando la verdad había salido a la luz seguíamos sin hablar durante 3 días.

Después llegaron varios chicos nuevos a la escuela entre ellos: Mérida, Punz y Jack. Heather siguió haciendo de las suyas, cuando Mavis llego empezó a fastidiarlas a ella y a Punz hasta que Jonathan llego. No daré detalles solo les diré que fueron cosas horribles. Aun después de 2 años sigue haciendo a todos sufrir, por eso hacemos esto para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina aunque sea solo por una noche.

Hipo me dio un beso en la frente y acaricio mi mejilla izquierda, tal vez vio mi cara de enojo al pensar en eso. Pero algo hizo clic en mi mente y recordé que estaba… no enfadada pero si un poco molesta:

- Ahora que recuerdo… ¿porque no llegaste a la reunión?- me acomode mejor en el sofá para poder verlo a la cara.

- Tenía que conseguir unas herramientas para lo del apagón.

- ¿Crees que funcione?- le pregunte un tanto preocupada.

- Tiene que. Tú nos mentiste en esto.

- Lo sé. Por eso tiene que funcionar.

- Oye ¿Qué tal si dejamos los detalles para mañana?

- Tienes razón…

- Siempre la tengo.- me interrumpió.

- No siempre, pero bueno. ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?

- Pero es otoño.

- No importa, hace frió. Los días fríos son perfectos para un chocolate caliente.

- De acuerdo, vamos.

Nos levantamos del sofá y pusimos los cojines en su lugar, fuimos a la cocina a prepararnos un chocolate y pasamos el resto de la tarde juntos.

* * *

><p><span>Parte 2: Últimos detalles y un inconveniente<span>

**Anna´s**** P.O.V**

Eran aproximadamente las 7 pm y todos los que vinieron a la reunión se habían ido hace poco. Yo estaba con Rapunzel en la cocina de su casa ¿Les mencione que en mi prima? Si no ahora lo saben. Mi hermana Elsa y yo nos quedaremos con ella y mis tíos por un tiempo la verdad en muy agradable estar aquí, la ciudad es realmente linda y tranquila, además las personas son agradables.

Rapunzel y yo estábamos comiendo helado, escuchando música y hablando de cosas bizarras hasta que Elsa llego:

- Hola chicas.- dijo ella abriendo el refrigerador y sacando un empaque de jugo de naranja.

- Hola Elsa.- dijimos Rapunzel y yo al unísono. Dejamos pasar unos segundos de silencio incomodo, después hable.

- Elsa… aun no entiendo…

- No quiero hablar de eso.- me interrumpió algo molesta.

- Pero porque no, ni siquiera tendrías que hacer mucho solo…

- Anna es suficiente, no es no. Además lo que deberías preguntarte es ¿Por qué estás haciendo tu esto? – ahora si la hice enojar y créanme que es lo que menos quiero.- Esa chica no nos ha hecho nada a ti ni a mí.

- Lo sé, lo se… pero también sé que no puedo permitir que lastimen a alguien que yo quiero si puedo hacer algo para impedirlo o remediarlo. Por cierto, sé que tú harías lo mismo si fuera yo la afectada.

- Ninguna hablo, Rapunzel nos veía a ambas muy sorprendida ya que no solemos discutir… muy seguido.

- Valla miren la hora será mejor que prepare las cosas para mañana.- dijo Rapunzel después de unos segundos.

Se levantó de su asiento para ir a su habitación, tocaron el timbre y Rapunzel se dirigía a abrirla pero Elsa la detuvo:

- No te preocupes yo la abro.- Elsa fue a abrir la puerta y Rapunzel se dirigió a su cuarto. Sé que lo hizo para no discutir más conmigo.

Y al final me quede sola en la cocina.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL P.O.V (3era persona)<strong>

Elsa salió de la cocina hacia la entrada de la casa. "Que voy a hacer con Anna" pensó mientras abría la puerta pero todo pensamiento desapareció cuando reconoció a la persona frente a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué? No te alegra verme, preciosa.- le dijo Jack con un tono coqueto.

- La verdad es que no.- respondió Elsa riendo.

- Ah que mala eres.

- Eso no importa… ¿Qué necesitas aquí?

- Ahora mismo un beso tuyo.

- No estoy para juegos.- Elsa cerraba la puerta pero la mano de Jack lo impidió.

- Espera, la verdad estoy aquí porque perdí mi teléfono y creo que lo deje aquí.

- ¿Crees?- pregunto Elsa no muy convencida.

-Es el último lugar al que estuve después de la reunión, así que… sí. Creo que está aquí.

- De acuerdo puedes buscarlo.- dijo Elsa de mala gana.

- ¿Me vas a dejar pasar para que pueda buscar mi teléfono?

- Ah perdón.- se hizo a un lado y dejo entrar a Jack a la casa.

Una vez adentro Jack fue hacia la sala y comenzó a buscar entre los cojines de los sofás. Elsa solo lo miraba para cerciorase de que no hiciera algo malo.

- Aquí esta.- dijo Jack victorioso, acomodo la sala entera después se sentó en el sofá individual y empezó a jugar con su teléfono.

- Eh… disculpa, si no tienes otra cosa perdida aquí será mejor que…

- Tranquila preciosa, ¿Recién llegue y ya quieres que me valla?

- No pienses que soy grosera pero si no tienes algo más que hacer aquí creo que es la mejor opción.

- Resulta que viene a ver a alguien… alguien que es un poco más amable que tu preciosa.- Jack quito la vista del teléfono y le dirigió una sonrisa a Elsa. A lo cual ella respondió rodando los ojos.

- ¿Y se puede saber a quién viniste a ver?

- A Punzi, que por cierto llegara en 3, 2, 1…- cuando Jack termino su conteo Rapunzel ya estaba en la sala.

- Hola Jack, llegaste rápido.- le dijo con una sonrisa teína un folder azul en su mano derecha.

- Bien ya está aquí Punzi, ahora sí puedo irme, ¿Me acompañas a la puerta?- le pregunto a Rapunzel.

- Claro.

- Nos vemos mañana preciosa.- se despidió Jack de Elsa, a lo que ella solo respondió levantando una ceja; cuando Jack salió de la sala una sonrisa apareció en el en el rostro de Elsa.

- Jack y Rapunzel estaban sentados en la acera de la calle.

- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

- Sip, un resumen de todas las clases de biología hasta ahora.- dijo Rapunzel entregándole el folder azul.

- Wow esto es más de lo que te pedí, son…

- Los apuntes de casi todas las materias.

- ¿Por qué me das un resumen de todas ellas?

- Pues quería hacer algo útil y le pregunte a Hipo en que clases estabas… ya sabes, en las que no te iba bien e hice un resumen de las que me dijo.

- Punzi esto es más de lo que me merezco… muchas gracias.

- Te lo debía… por esa vez, cuando me defendiste de Heather…. Tenía que hacer algo para agradecértelo.

- Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte… de tenerlos como amigos.- corrijo lo último y sonrió.

- Para eso son los amigos para ayudarse unos a otros.- respondió Rapunzel.

Ella y Jack conectaron miradas y se sonrieron mutuamente. Luego Jack vio que Rapunzel tembló por una corriente de aire frio y hablo:

- Está empezando a hacer frio mejor entra ya a tu casa.- dijo Jack parándose de la acera ayudando a Rapunzel a levantarse.

- Tienes razón… nos vemos mañana.- dijo ella mientras caminaba y abría la puerta de su casa, se volteó para ver si Jack ya se había ido pero aún seguía ahí.- Pensé que ya te habías ido.

- ¿Y no ver que entres sana y salva a tu casa?… ni loco.

- Se me cuidar sola, Jack.

- Sé que sí, pero hasta que no atraviese esa puerta no me iré.- cruzo los brazos y se quedó quieto esperando.

- Jajajajaja estás loco. Nos vemos.- se despidió con un gesto de mano y entro a su casa. Jack rio un poco y se fue a su casa.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo estaba emocionado pues ese preciso día era Halloween y nuestro grupo de amigos estaba listo para la broma de Heather. Los últimos detalles los discutieron el resto de las horas de clases. Cuando todo estuvo bien organizado los chicos se fueron a sus casas para prepararse, pero la mama de Astrid tenía otros planes para ella pues no sabía que su hija estaba planeando algo maligno.

- Supongo que no hará nada hoy ya no va a pedir dulces así que creo que está bien.- la madre de Astrid hablaba por teléfono con una amiga suya.- Claro a las 8:00 pm estará hay… no hay de que… adiós.- colgó el teléfono y en ese momento Astrid entro a la casa.

- Hola mama ya estoy aquí.

- Astrid tengo que decirte algo.- grito su mama. Astrid se dirigió a la cocina donde su mama estaba.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Te conseguí trabajo como niñera ¿recuerdas a los hijos de Catherine?

- Si

- Pues vas a cuidarlos hoy en la noche como un favor para mí.

- ¡Que! Mama no puedo hacerlo hoy tengo algo que hacer.- respondió Astrid muy enojada.

- Tu misma me dijiste que no harías nada hoy y por eso acepte que fueras esta noche además me debes una. Por la vez que te di permiso para que salieras con Hipo a escondidas de tu padre.

- Sé que te la debo pero tiene que ser hoy precisamente tengo que…

- Hacer que Astrid, ya no vas a pedir dulces y no iras a la fiesta de la escuela me lo dijiste ayer.

- Ahh… voy a salir con Hipo… el me invito a ver una película hoy.- fue la excusa que se le ocurrió.

- Astrid ya le dije que sí. Si me hubieras dicho antes no lo hubiera hecho. Además soy tu madre y por eso te ordeno que vayas hoy a cuidar a los hijos de Catherine.

- Aahh esto no puede estar pasando.- Astrid salió de la cocina soltando un grito de desesperación, tomo la mochila que contenía lo necesario para esa noche y se dirigía a la puerta de su casa.

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto su madre al verla pasar por la cocina.

- Voy a decirle a Hipo que no iré.- Y con eso salió de su casa en dirección a la de Rapunzel.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA ¿Que les pareció hasta ahora? espero que bien. Lamento haber estado inactiva estas semanas tuve exámenes de nuevo 2 semanas así que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, incluso el la tercera parte de este fiction la publicare mañana porque hoy no creo acabarla. Y bueno lo prometido es deuda y aqui lo tienes, aunque sea por lo menos la primera parte. Puse Jelsa y Jackunzel para mantenerlos a ustedes y ami felices ¿que opinan, como estuvo? También noten que no puse que era crossover porque so muchos.<strong>

**¿Quienes creen que sean los niños que va cuidar Astrid? ¿Como creen que resulte la broma? Pongan reviews :) Nos leemos luego.**

**FELIZ DÍA DE LOS MUERTOS y un beso XD**


End file.
